<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[art] gotta catch 'em all by RhetoricalQuestions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491073">[art] gotta catch 'em all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions'>RhetoricalQuestions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cricket, Fanart, Gen, Manip, SCSportsfest, Swimming, bowling, figure skating, trading cards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A collection of miscellaneous trading cards,<br/>An assortment of sports and games,<br/>A sprinkling of our favourite characters.<br/></em><br/>Catch 'em all! </p>
<p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt’s Creek Sports Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alexis Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSportsFest">SCSportsFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The biggest thanks to doublel27, a true gem, who is largely responsible for the existence of this trading card collection, and without whose tireless efforts the Sports Fest would not have been possible. Huge thanks to sunlightsymphony for coming in clutch and validating me at the very last minute. I owe countless other thanks to them and others— you all know who you are— for your continuous support, cheerleading, and love through the journey of creating these cards, and outside of it. </p>
<p>If you have strong feelings of dislike for the title, I'm not the only one to blame. Sonlali shares the blame for having exactly the <b>same idea</b> when asked for titile suggestions.<br/> <br/>The entire collection is complete and I'll be posting 5 new cards every day. Look out for the addition of new tags with every update!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>A toe loop, a salchow, a lutz, a final pose,<br/>
Such was the life of Figure Skater Alexis Rose</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peek behind the curtain: The source image for Alexis was taken from <a href="https://i.postimg.cc/sfwwghG1/Alexis-Rose-Figure-Skating-Raw.png">6.09 The Rebound!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ted Mullens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>He washed up like this, he's pool for the summer,<br/>
He's Ted, the Olympic Freestyle Swimmer</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peek behind the curtain: Source image taken from <a href="https://i.postimg.cc/xqDgwW17/Ted-Mullens-Swimming-Raw-File.png">3.05 Rooms By The Hour</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ronnie Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>A spare, then two more, two double strikes, and then a turkey,<br/>
Just another effortless victory, for the fiercest Ronnie Lee</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peek behind the curtain: Source image taken from <a href="https://i.postimg.cc/YCm8r2WP/Ronnie-Lee-Bowling-Raw-File.png">5.12 The Roast</a><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bob Currie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Bad beat, the word is on the street that he can call your bluff,<br/>
Bob Currie can Scoop the pot even without a Royal Flush</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peek behing the curtain: Bob's source image is from <a href="https://i.postimg.cc/Znz0NSYV/Bob-Currie-Poker-Raw.png">3.10 Sebastien Raine</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ray Butani</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>No run-outs, no Leg Before Wickets this innning,<br/>
All the fours and sixes are the secret to Ray's team winning</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peek behing the curtain: Ray's source image is also from <a href="https://i.postimg.cc/RFBzQVf6/Ray-Butani-Cricket-Raw.png">3.10 Sebastien Raine</a><br/>Fun fact: The Global T20 Canada exists, and the Winnipeg Hawks which would be Ray's home team is a legit team that actually <a href="https://gt20.ca/a-team-that-refused-to-lose/">won the T20 in 2019</a>. The GT20 website provided the necessary logos.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little additional information about the making of these cards:<br/>1. Some of the works are inspired by existing trading cards to aid in creating a more authentic look and feel, and shall be referenced as such.<br/>2. Fictional competition/championship logos and related graphics have been created by me. Existing logos in use shall be referenced as such, where relevant.<br/>3. Background images were carefully chosen from free stock images sites— freepik and unsplash. </p>
<p>Thank you for following along! Come say hi on <a href="https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>